Code 00: The Colorful Future
by Nanashi Otosaka
Summary: A drifting soul from our world collides with the world of Code Geass. With knowledge in one hand and a purpose in another, how will he change the colors of the future? (Self Insert/SI). Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or references of Code Geass, Gundam 00, or any other game or anime mentioned in the story.**

 **Still an inexperienced writer.**

 _Empty. Vast. All that it was, there was nothing. Nothing but empty space. How long have I been here? When did I even get here? Why am I here? I'm so sleepy..._

"Awaken...drifter..." Called out a female voice.

 _Huh...who's there?_

"Open your eyes, for I am right in front of you."

I opened my eyes for the first time and before me was a snow-white young woman with black to pink hair with pink eyes to match. _Beautiful_ , I thought.

"Why, thank you. It's not often I get complimented, much less meet a drifter like you," she said.

 _You...read my thoughts...weird...Who...are you?... Why do you look familiar?..Where am I?_

"I'm nobody, to Humans, I do not exist. But, I'm visible to those who are able to see me. What am I, or we are is the collective consciousness of the Universe. I think that falls into your terminology. We intervene in the Evolution of Universe. Yes, I am from the world you know as Code Geass and this is the Boundary Between Time and Space." She smiled.

 _What...do I call you then?_

"I see. You require a name in order to refer to me," She said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, I do not have a name, so you must give me one."

 _Then...how about...Colette...deriving from...the Collective..?_

"Colette..," The Collective mused. She closes her eyes and poses her arms as if thinking while rolling the name on her tongue before opening her eyes. "Very well, I shall accept the name. You will refer to me as Colette."

 _She seems happy...That's good...but how did I get here?_

Colette tilts her head slightly to the side. "You don't remember? I see, your memories are still in the process of returning. Then, I shall answer you. Your physical form has ceased to function due to severe contact with the moving vehicle you call, truck. As such, your spiritual form appeared here, in the boundary."

 _I died...oh...my family...are they okay?..._

"The group of humans, you know as family, are in the state of mourning for you. However, they will eventually mentally stabilize and move on with life." Colette stated, though it rather frank to be honest.

 _So...they are okay...that's good...so what now? Aren't I supposed to go to heaven?_

"Originally, yes. However, the Collective requires a representative for their intervention and with the permission of the God of your world, YHWH, we have chosen you to be that representative." She answered.

 _God...sent me?...Wow...that's a lot of pressure...but why me?... I am nothing special...nor have I achieved anything...yet._

"As your God believes in humanity's potential, we, the Collective, will believe as well. As such, we shall place our trust in you and your potential to change our world's future."

 _Haha...so much hope on me...how scary..._

"Do not fear. We shall provide you the support to assist you on your journey. Are you familiar with the term 'Innovade'? We shall make such body with abilities and technological knowledge. Also, we shall create a contract with you and you will receive a geass. Remember, your knowledge of our world and its future is your greatest weapon." Colette reassured.

 _Innovade...how broken...Innovade technology from Gundam 00 is leagues higher than your world's...are you sure?_

"The one is known as Charles Vi Britannia and the Code Holder Victor Vi Britannia seek to destroy us and the future. As they are backed by a geass organization, it is fitting that you shall have the same, if not better." Her eyes had a fire that said destroy them. She really doesn't want to show any mercy. I wonder if Colette became an individuality.

 _Alright then...for the sake of the future...I will fight as your representative._

"I give you thanks," Colette nods in thanks. "The time period that you will appear is at random as we need you to be hidden from the Geass Order's eyes. We the Collective will bestow upon you a geass."

Colette takes my face and pulls me into a kiss. Surprisingly, it feels warm and soft, as well as cool. Suddenly, I feel a rush of power and knowledge running through me. There so much and my vision starts to fade. As my sight goes dark, I hear Colette saying something to me.

"The power of the Geass is different for each individual and is unpredictable, so even I do not know what you will receive. May your heart be your guiding key."

Then I dropped into the empty abyss.

 **Hi guys. To begin, I am now a high school graduate and off to college soon. God, senior year was so stressful. To all you high school students, be prepared cause it's not as relaxing as it sounds.**

 **Anyway, I started writing this story after rewatching Code Geass and I've always wanted a Code Geass x Gundam 00 Crossover of some kind with an OC main. This is still at the developmental stage.**

 **My other story, trails of frozen steel, is on hold for now. I lost inspiration for the story with my studies, so I am currently trying to regain that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters or references of Code Geass, Gundam 00, or any other game or anime mentioned in the story.**

 **Still an inexperienced writer.**

When he woke up, he noticed that he was in a soft, comfortable bed within a rather fancy looking room filled with expensive looking furniture. The walls of the room were white but were decorated with paintings. The windows were open, letting in a soft breeze that made the clear white curtains flow in the wind. It was sunny and the view was a decorated garden with a white, ornate fountain in the middle. The sounds that flowed into his ears were the crips of the birds and the sound of flowing water.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

The last thing that he could remember is the meeting between him and Colette. Looking toward a small mirror on the table next to him, he saw his new body for the first time. He became a boy of about 7-8 years of age with deep sapphire eyes that shine like jewels. His silvery metallic hair was slightly long and slightly covered his right eye. With a slight androgynous face, the boy had no doubt that he was a now what every other man wishes to be; a pretty boy.

"At least I know that I won't be single," The boy mused as he inspected himself. He made a small note that his skin was rather soft and smooth, if not shiny as well. "Maybe a tad too much on the image."

Then he heard the sounds of running.

(Thump, Thump, Thump.)

He noticed that the sounds becoming louder and closer with each step. Then, came the voices.

"Nunnally, slow down!"

"But, brother! I want to see if he is awake yet!"

The door opens rather suddenly, revealing an energetic little girl and a panting boy around his age. The boy had a light black hair cut into a slight bob cut and violet eyes. He wore a light blue princely outfit with an undershirt that had white frills. The girl had sandy brown hair tied in pigtails and violet eyes that were big and bright. She wore a pink, frilly dress accompanied by a red hairband ornate with pink ribbons. Those bright eyes landed on the boy sitting up on the bed.

"He's awake! He's awake!" The girl jumped as she squealed in joy.

"Nunnally, calm down. He's not going to go anywhere." The black haired boy replies as he tries to pacify his sister.

Yes, these two were Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia of the royal family.

(POV Shift: Lelouch 1st POV)

As soon as I was able to calm my sister down, I turned to the boy sitting in the guest bed.

"Sorry about my sister. She is just very excited. Are you feeling well?" I inquired.

The boy in front of me takes a moment to think before nodding.

"I'm okay. Nothing feels wrong at least."

I nod in confirmation before holding my hand to my chest.

"That's good. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lelouch and this is my sister Nunnally. We found you unconscious in our garden, so we brought you to our villa to treat you. What is your name?"

(POV Shift: MC 1st POV)

A name, huh. I thought. Having a new body, I might as well take a new name as well. I take a moment to think of a good name for myself. Leon. Nope. Sora. Nope. Rio. Nope. Len. Hmm, Len. Alright, let's go with that.

"Len. My name is Len. It's a pleasure." I reply with a small smile.

"Um, are you a fairy?" Nunnally asked innocently. Her eyes stared at me expectantly, hoping that I was some kind of fairy. Tough luck, I'm no fairy.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fairy." I rubbed the back of my head.

"But, you look so pretty!"

Then I got stabbed by a metaphoric arrow that was labeled pretty. I admit I should have seen this coming since I am a 'pretty boy' now, but it still hurts my pride as a man-turned-boy.

"It seems he does." A light female voice flew in.

We all turned to the door where a woman in a blue dress walked in. Like Lelouch, she had light black hair, but longer and slightly wavy, and violet eyes. If I'm not wrong, this was Marianne Vi Britannia, the mother of these two siblings. I have to admit, she is stunning. Charles had an eye alright for beauty because she is the perfect example for it.

"Mother!" "Mama!" The sibling exclaimed. Nunnally runs towards her and hugs her.

"Ara, Nunnally, it seems that he is awake now." The lady smiles as she pats Nunnally's head. She turns towards me and gives me a motherly smile.

"I hope my children weren't bothering you. They rarely have guests their age that are not nobles, so they are rather excited by your appearance." She apologies.

"No no, it's alright. I was already awake by the time they appeared, so I am not bothered." I waved my hands denying the assumptions.

"Oh, how polite. Len, was it? I am Marianne Vi Britannia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well ma'am." I greeted back.

"Where are your parents? They must be very worried that you are missing." Marianne asks with concern.

Crap. I didn't have enough time to think of a perfect alibi. Uhhhhh, parents, right-there gone, so no parents, um amnesia, no too much, an orphan from a poor family, wait I'm clean, orphanage then.

(POV Shift: Marianne 1st POV)

I'd be lying to say that I am not suspicious of the boy in front of me. After all, it's not just every day that a mysterious individual appears in the garden of Aries Ville, which is strictly guarded by my select guard. And that individual is a boy no older than Lelouch. I can't help but feel alarmed by that fact, as such is my position as a queen and my standing in the court. How did he get in? Who lets him in? Is he an assassin or a medium for an assassination attempt? So many questions, yet it may only be my paranoia.

I watch as the boy bows his head and his face tightens in pain and sorrow. His eyes seem to glisten with unshed tears and the loneliness in his eyes was evident.

"I...I don't have any parents. They're all gone...and they're not coming back anymore." Len says quietly.

Those words and the pain they carry are sincere. Having living as a queen and standing by Charles's side, I have easily developed the eye to see these things. After all, there are many that wish to see me gone because I was a commoner and for the sake of the world without lies, I must be very careful. The boy, Len, is honest and kind at least. It doesn't seem that he is an assassin of any kind. Though the question of his sudden appearance still stands in the air.

I look back towards Len, feeling my maternal instincts telling me to comfort the child. I gently pull the boy into my embrace, rubbing his back and patting his head.

"There, there. Let it out, everything will be alright. There, there." I speak softly. The boy takes a moment to quiver before sobbing. The boy cries into my bosom and I can feel my shirt becoming wet from the tears. His arms wrapping around my torso, trying to hold on to the embrace.

"Mama, why is he crying? Did he get hurt?" Nunnally asks innocently. Her eyes show concern for Len as he lets out all of his sorrows. Lelouch stands by her side, also filled with uncertainty to the situation and concern for Len. Such kind children.

Shaking my head, I gently explain, "It's a different kind of hurt, Nunnally. Something is in the heart because his family is gone. He misses them a lot, so he is sad."

After hearing my explanation, Nunnally turns her eyes toward Len and moves toward him.

"There, there. Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

I watch as Nunnally hugs Len and starts to pat him on the head. Such innocence and kindness, I wonder how such a child is born in such a cruel world as this. Though I am scared for her kindness, after all, it will be complete. Charles's dream...my dream...the world without lies...the thought elevator. Feeling a tug on my sleeve, I turned from my thoughts to Lelouch who was shyly looking toward the side.

"Mother...can we let him...stay here?" Lelouch asked quietly.

The request did not surprise me, as my children are very kind and empathetic, which is a rarity in the royal family. Considering how many wives and children Charles has, it's no joke at all. Though, thinking about all those women sparks some kind of burning feeling in me. Ara, was that jealousy?

"Of course. It doesn't seem like he has anywhere else to go to," I agreed. "Also, you and Nunnally could use another playmate."

I watch as Lelouch's facial expression brighten from my answer, "Thank you, mother!" Then giving me a quick hug.

I chuckled from the cute action and faced toward Len, who had calmed down from his mourning. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears but were brighter with the smile on his face as he and Nunnally laughed.

"Len, how would you like to stay here with us?" I offered. He turned towards me in surprise from the offer.

"Me? Um, are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." He looks down, gripping the bed sheets slightly.

I smiled. "Of course, though it won't be a free meal. In order to stay here, you will need to work as an apprentice butler for Lelouch and Nunnally. We can't exactly let anyone stay with members of the royal family."

Cocking his head to the side, he asks, "Royal family?'

Slightly confused by his response, I reply, "Yes, as members of the line of Vi Britannia, we are the Empire's royalty. Did you not know?"

"Wait! So, you are all princes and princesses?!" He asks, shocked by the revelation that he has received.

"Well, I am a queen in fact," I chuckled at his reaction. Though it had me thinking, how did he not know the Vi Britannia family? They are the rulers and leaders of Britannia itself; the highest authority. Yet, this boy has no knowledge of us. Curiouser and curiouser. "Did the orphanage not teach you?"

"Umm...I tend to avoid others at the orphanage and spend most of my time outside in the woods and forests." Len explained while scratching his cheek, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

That is understandable, I suppose. Having lost his parents and spending time alone, it makes sense that there was no one to teach him much of the social standings at his age.

"Will you stay, will you stay!?" Nunnally asks excitedly. Her big eyes look up expectantly at the prospect of having a new playmate. Looking toward the side, Lelouch seems to have a similar hope in his eyes.

"Un, thank you for letting me stay. Please take care of me." Len replies with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters or references of Code Geass, Gundam 00, or any other game or anime mentioned in the story.**

 **Still an inexperienced writer.**

It's been a two months since I came under the care of Lady Marianne and her children. It was decided that I would be Lelouch's and Nunnally's butler/playmate/retainer. As such, I had to receive instruction on proper etiquette and formal education as an aide/butler. Of course, the latter was mostly unnecessary as I am already proficient in most subjects other than history, geography, and science. Being in a parallel world, it's obvious that things are not going to be the same. For example, the United States of America never existed, or it never really had much chance in the Revolutionary War. That was due to Benjamin Franklin being bribed to betray the American Revolution and that led to the death of George Washington. A loss of a great man, which was reflected by the nonexistence of the land of the free. That being said, the world wars never happened and Japan is the imperial Japan, without the U.S. to interfere. The nuclear bombs were never invented until Nina Einstein discovered how to manipulate the Uranium Isotope into the fleya. Need to make sure it never happens. It also seems that the mineral 'Sakuradite' replaces the original Earth's oil reserves.

Going off of the academics, my training as a butler/aide went pretty well, despite the weird beginning I had. It started when they were deciding what my uniform should be. I don't think I have to remind you guys about the whole 'pretty' thing? Well, Lady Marianne and her dressers like to have a sense of humor.

What did they do?

Well, they put me in a _maid_ uniform...Yeah, a maid uniform. Boy maid...reminds me of this one anime about a boy maid. Apparently they thought that I was cute enough to wear girl clothes naturally, so they put me through torture.

It was terrible. My pride as a man shattered in so many ways...I have a feeling someone is laughing at me.

(Cue old vampire sneezing before laughing.)

Yeah, fuck you too. At least I wore it better than the other guy did.

Anyway, after they had their fun and their photos, they decided to put me in a butler uniform similar to the ones in Black Butler, but kid's size and also for different seasons. At the moment, it's currently spring, but almost summer, so short sleeves and shorts.

Anyway, back to my training. As it turns out, I have a knack with cleaning and cooking amongst other things. I mean, my physical body is well-coordinated and better than most at my current age and capable of many things. For example, music arts. I loved it in my last life and now I can play most instruments and sing.

I haven't really came across any technological lessons at the moment. Perhaps that is due to the time period, where it hasn't reached the point of canon-level tech, but I am itching to test my innovade abilities. Hmm...

What am I doing now? Well, I am on a picnic.

"Lulu! Len! Hurry up!"

On a beautiful hill filled with flowers, is a young girl wearing an orange dress decorated with light pink frills calling out to two young boys. Her long hair was the color of pink with a set of innocent bluish violet eyes that shined with eagerness to play. On her right is Nunnally in a tomato red dress with light pink frills finished with yellow bow ties. Her big energetic eyes shining with excitement and joy as she joined the girl in orange in her calling. On her left is an young teenage girl in a white uniform accompanied by red pants and a crimson cloak hanging on her shoulder. Her slightly curled dark pink hair came down to her shoulders and styled to come down her right side. The teen's indigo eyes gleamed with amusement as she watched the scene before her.

"(Pant, pant) We're coming! (Pant, pant)" Lelouch called back. His face was a bit red as he struggled to climbed the hill. Sweat dotted his face from the exertion of the activity that was beyond his physic. Speaking of sweat, the white prince uniform tailored for the spring and summer was slightly soaked from the moisture.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" I asked with concern. Don't get me wrong. I am concerned about Lelouch and Nunnally, as I am their aide after all. Besides, I want them to have a happy ending if I can't help it.

"I'm..(pant)...okay…(pant)."

As a fellow man, I will respect your pride. However, as the butler, I must do my job. Taking out a small towel and water bottle from nowhere (my secret), I start to wipe the sweat off his face while allowing to rehydrate himself.

"Thank you, Len." Lelouch takes the bottle and downs it quickly.

"Your welcome. Now, just a few more steps. You're almost there!" I cheered.

With the desire to end this struggle, Lelouch finally reached the top, before falling down on the grass. His chest heaved as his lungs greedly took in air, sweat adorning his flushed face. "Please..(pant)..no more..(pant)..I can't walk another step..(pant)!

"Hahaha, you should exercise a little Lulu if you're going to be tired out by this." Giggled the pink haired girl.

"My, my, the great Lelouch has fallen to the hill, what is the world coming to?" The purple haired teen shook her head in amusement.

If you haven't realized before, you will now. Ladies and gentlemen, before are the sister duo of the royal family, Cornelia and Euphemia Vi Britannia. The future 'Goddess of Victory' and the 'Bloody Princess.'

"I...can't...help it…I'm not...made...for this...kind of...activity." Lelouch retorts with a tired glare.

Watching the group laugh at Lelouch's expense, I turned to put away the basket of food, drinks, and picnic blanket away under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Len! Come over and play with us!"

I turned around to see Euphemia calling out to me, waving her hands for me to come.

"I'll be right there, Princess!"

"Mou, I told you to call me Euphie, didn't I?" Euphemia-Euphie pouts. Her rosy, red cheeks were slightly bloated and her big innocent eyes made a cute expression.

"Sorry, Euphie"

You might be all wondering how I got close to Euphie, or rather, how I got to know Euphie and Cornelia? We first met during a tea party at Aries Villa, where it was also my first debut as an butler/aide.

- _Flashback-_

 _I remember feeling pretty nervous as I stood beside Lady Marianne and her children as we walked into the tea party hosted by a noble not known to me. As part of the royal family, they are often invited to such parties, and as the children's personal aide/butler, I have to follow as well. Normally, it would have been a year or two before I would accompany them to parties._ Normally. _Somehow, I was able to absorb the lessons at an abnormal rate, so it was deemed that I competent enough to attend as their entourage. I only needed experience as an aide, so here I was._

 _I was wearing a child version of a butler uniform; black pants, black dress shoes, white dress shirt with a black waistcoat, and a black tie to finish the look. My silver hair was styled into a braid that goes down from my shoulder, as it grew longer over time._

 _Looking towards the family I serve, Lady Marianne had a polite smile while greeting those that came to greet her. Lelouch was had a more reserved posture, talking only when talked too. Surprisingly, Nunnally was also a bit reserved, despite her bubbly personality. I suppose that even at a young age, they had to learn that not everyone is nice._

 _It was a few minutes before Lady Marianne allowed Lelouch and Nunnally, and me by extension, to move toward where the children usually gathered. We came out to the garden, to see a number of children in expensive clothing in gr_ _oups across the area. I was able to recognize a few of them from the_ _sea of faces. First Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia, First Princess Guinevere de Britannia, Princess Carine ne Britannia, Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and Prince Clovis la Britannia. Looking around, I could not find the two other members of the royal family that made an appearance in the official story._

" _Lulu, Nuna!"_

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

 _Turning toward the direction of the voice, was Euphemia, running towards the vi Britannia siblings._

" _Euphie!"_

 _Nunnally, in kind, ran towards Euphie. The two met with a happy embrace, giggling and smiling._

 _Lelouch smiled at the scene as he walked over, with me following behind._

" _Hey Euphie, it's great to see you."_

" _It's good to see you too? How have you been?"_

" _We've been well." Lelouch looks around, eyes scanning the faces in hopes of spotting someone. "Where's Nellie? I don't see her with you."_

" _If you're looking for me, then I am right here." Comes a voice from behind, surprising Lelouch._

 _Turning to the voice, Nunnally squeals once more and runs toward Cornelia, who was chuckling in amusement as she receives Nunnally's embrace._

" _That wasn't funny Cornelia…" Lelouch pouts._

" _Sorry, sorry. It's just that your reaction was funny." Cornelia responds sorry._

 _This was a surprise for myself too. What I was seeing before me was a completely different image than she would become in the years to come. Subtly cheerful and mischievous. Not stiff and cold._

" _Well, this is a new face. What is your name?"_

 _Broken out of my thoughts, I immediately kneeled and bowed my head._

" _Y-yes, my name is Len. Len Brunestude. I am the new aide for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally."_

 _Yeah, forgot to mention my full name. Len Brunestude. If you guys know the last name, then the first name you will also get._

" _And I assume you know who I am along with my sister?"_

" _Yes. My education and training included knowing who are the members of the royal family along with identifying the major noble families. It is an honor to meet you, your highnesses."_

 _Euphemia, who has been quiet during the introduction, started at my appearance with a curious gaze. After giving some thought, she claps her hands with an amazed smile._

" _Big sister, isn't she pretty?"_

 _Gah ha...I felt a very sharp metaphoric arrow stabbing me in the heart. I could see the word 'pretty' spelled on the arrow. Wait, she?!_

 _Cornelia nods in agreement as she looks me over._

" _I have to agree. Though, why are you wearing a men's outfit? Shouldn't you be wearing a dress or maid outfit?"_

 _This...I did not expect this to bite me this hard. Lelouch, I can see you trying to hold your laugh. I am going to enjoy laughing in your face during the cross-dressing party in the future._

" _Your highnesses...I am a boy…" I responded with a lifeless voice._

 _The sister duo of the royal family had a shocked look on their faces as they heard my words._

" _EEEEHHH!"_

" _A BOY!?"_

(Flashback End)

Yeah...That was pretty stressful. After calming down, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally began to discuss what I would look like in a maid outfit with a weird glint in their eyes. I barely dodged a bullet there.

"Len~!"  
Turning to the voice, I saw Nunnally, wearing a crown of flowers, running towards me with an object in her hands. She comes up to me and held it to my face.

"Here. I made a crown for you!" She smiles happily. Like the one on her head, it was a crown of flowers, made from the numerous flowers on the hill.

Smiling softly, I kneel down and lowered by head, as she placed in on my cranium.

"Thank you, princess. I will make sure to cherish it well-."

"Great, now you look like a princess."

 _STAB._ That is what I heard at that moment. If this was an anime, than you could see the arrow stabbing into me...again. My figure becoming white and the cloud hanging over me.

"T-that…" I trailed off.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a reoccuring theme. Coming from my right, came the rest of the group wearing the same crown of flora.

"Hey, Len. We should have some lunch now that we played a bit. Could you spread the blanket?" Lelouch asked.

Forcefully pulling myself out of thought, I moved back to the picnic basket and spread the blanket under the shade of the tree. Pulling out the basket, I presented them our picnic lunch.

"For today's lunch, I have prepared us a variety of sandwiches that I made this morning. Also, I have prepared so chilled ice tea as an accompaniment. Please enjoy."

The children of the royal family were basically gleaming with joy as they saw the neat, colorful arrangement of sandwiches. Heh, I have to hand it to myself for a great work. I wasn't sure what would have been the best choice for a picnic, but I remembered the scene from _Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works,_ where Rin made a selection of sandwiches for an outing. Taking that idea, I recreated those sandwiches with my own twist.

"Wow, this is delicious! You really out done yourself!" Lelouch exclaims.

"While the spicy mustard is a bit strong, it actually enhances the taste of the sandwich as a whole." Cornelia adds in.

"This tea is so refreshing too! What kind of tea is this?" Euphie asks.

"Yes, the tea is Pineapple Mint Iced Tea. It is popularly choice tea as it is easy make and deliciously refreshing on outdoor outings."

"It's so good!" Nunnally chants. Her smiling face was like a bright light and the crumbs on her face made the image comical, but adorable. Lelouch, as the ever caring brother, moves to wipe her face with a handkerchief

"Nunnally, you eat a bit more slowly. You're getting crumbs all over you."

Smiling at the scene, I got up and moved towards a certain tree with some sandwiches and a bottle of tea.

"Would you like some as well?" Calling out towards the tree.

Hiding in the shadow of the tree, was a teal-haired man in a grey military uniform, who looked surprised by the offer. His eyes widen as he attempted to decline the offer.

"Oh, um, I-I couldn't! I am on duty right now, and eating the same food as his and her highnessess is…"

"It's fine, Mr. Gottwalt. Besides, how would you be able to guard us if you are too hungry to fight. As a certain person would often say, hunger is the enemy." I insisted.

Taking the sandwich and the tea, the man thanked me as he went back to his hiding place to watch over the royals. If you haven't realized before, the man I just gave food to was none other than Jeremiah Gottwald, future leader of the Purist faction and Lelouch's future loyal knight. I actually met the man a few times in the Villa, and he is a 100% Marianne fanatic that he said he was in the anime. Earnest in his duties, he takes every order that involves Marianne very seriously. I wouldn't surprised if he had a blown up poster of her.

Inwardly sighing from Jeremiah's personal habits, I returned to the group back on the blanket.

(Time Skip)

"Hahh~" Nunnally yawns as she gently rubs her eyes.

The others also mimicked Nunnally's actions, even Cornelia looked sleepy.

Pulling out some extra blankets, I suggested, "Since we all seemed to be tired, why don't we take a small nap. The weather seems perfect for it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. (Yawn)" Lelouch agrees.

Taking the blankets, the children laid down under the shade next to each other. Nunnally reached out for me to sleep next to her. Accepting her request, I took a spot next to her, as she rolled up into a curl next to Lelouch, who was sleeping soundly not a minute later. Euphie and Cornelia followed not long after, and I felt my eyelids closing as the darkness of sleep embraced me. Looking from afar, Jeremiah smiled at the scene and continued to silently watch and feel the gentle breeze that came and gone.

 **Hey, what's up! Finally got this chapter up and all, though I hope to get to the juicy parts as quickly as possible. Read and review as you like!**

 **Also, I updated the prologue for Trails of Frozen Steel, so check it out when you get the chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters or references of Code Geass, Gundam 00, or any other game or anime mentioned in the story.**

 **Still an inexperienced writer. Will have irregular updates.**

Chapter 1

The peace that was once was...became but a fleeting memory.

.

 _DADADADADADADA. There were gunshots, screams, and blood._

.

TIme had to keep on moving, a destiny that was set in motion.

.

 _"NUNNALLY! MOTHER!"_

.

A promise, an oath...

.

 _"I swear...I WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" "A gentle world...a world that Nunnally can live in peace...I want to make it with my own hands!"_

.

A desire, a wish for a future that was twisted into a form of a cursed blessing.

.

 _"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, DIE"_

.

A future that has yet to come, will be forever changed.

.

 _"Gundam…"_

"Yes, a new future. A future filled with colors of hope. " Speaks out a feminine voice.

Floating in an open space within a dark room, was the ethereal form of Colette gazing at a rotating blue planet behind a wall of glass. She reaches out towards it as if trying to grab it in her hand.

"A never ending tomorrow that continues to come. In order to bring upon that vision, we must prepare for the dialogues to come. The world has to reform."

Colette then smiles, pink eyes turning towards a male figure floating next to her. His eyes closed as if he is asleep.

"Isn't that right...Len?

"Yeah."

Eyes once closed opens to reveal the color of gold, glowing with constant energy and long silvery, metallic hair. His hand moved towards the direction of a beacon of light that emitted green particles, seemingly heading towards the Earth.

"Even if man has given up on believing in God, I believe in the light that was left behind within us...the light within Gundam and I...to change this world."

(Opening: UverWorld "")

 _Before love refuses to understand love, saying "it's too heavy"_

(The 0 Gundam floats into view before the image is expanded to reveal the younger forms of Len, Lelouch, Suzaku, and blinded Nunnally looking at the Gundam at awe in the middle of burning wreckage. The image then quickly flashes to scene of Marianne's murder, to young Kallen crying into the arms of an equally crying young Teenager Naoto, to Young Suzaku gazing at a pocket watch, to young Lelouch before Emperor Charles, to young C.C. covered in spots of blood with a shocked expression, and to young Len reaching out towards a Gundam.)

 _And it changes into hatred…_

(The image quickly flashes between the determined faces of canon Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, Nunnally, C.C., and Len.)

 _Everything's like that, right?_

(The Lancelot decimating Black Knight Knightmares with its VMS sword and martial arts.)

It's the reality of an imposter who always puts a lid on embarrassing situations

(The Guren destroying a Britannian Knightmare by grabbing them with its Radiation Wave Unit)

In this age of warped dilemmas

(The screen shifts to the Gundam 1.5 destroying various Britannian Knightmares with a beam saber.)

 _Even a couple who should've made a promise pass by without noticing the other_

(Shifting screen to Len wearing a Celestial Being pilot suit falling towards the Earth from space before the title appears.)

 _Breaking each other and understanding each other_

(Screen shifts to Lelouch sitting in the Student Council room with the rest of the Council members. Milly stands up to make a grand statement, while the rest of the showed various reactions of shocked, mirth, stress, etc. Nunnally giggles at their antics, with Len coming in the background with a tray of tea and snacks with a smile on his face.)

 _I've left it all behind_

(Shift to Suzaku working on homework next to the Lancelot, before looking up to see Loyd working on the computer with a weird smile on his face. Cecil comes in, offering a food container to Suzaku, in which Loyd turns toward them with a stiff face.)

 _Is this what's become of me?_

(Shift to Kallen walking towards the Guren stored in a hanger, before greeting the Resistance Members in Black Knight uniforms with a smile.)

 _Even when I confront it without accepting it_

(Shift to Cornelia and Euphemia having tea in a garden area, with Dalton and Gilford in the background inattention. Shift to Jeremiah and Villetta walking down a hallway with determined faces.)

 _I can't run away from the images when I fall_

(Shift to C.C. sitting in a private office eating pizza before the camera moves toward Zero, who then removes his makes to reveal the left side of Lelouch's face, in which his left eye turns into geass and activating its effect.)

 _Ah, I'll search again and again_

(Shift to a low lighted room, with a U-shaped table with darkened silhouettes, their eyes visible to see the golden color of innovators and VEDA's core in the background. At the head of the table is Len, hands cupped together with sapphire eyes, smiling at the camera.)

 _For your eyes, for the warmth of those hands_

(Len then blinks to reveal golden eyes and the background changes to different Gundam silhouettes floating behind him with optics glowing.)

 _"Love always only hurts me..." you mutter_

(Shift to Zero and Cornelia directing various orders in the Command Centers, Euphemia standing in the background with her hands together in prayer.)

 _You must've been scared and cried over things you believe in_

(Shift to Len in a Celestial Being pilot suit jumping into the cockpit, to Suzaku inserting the activation key, to Core Luminous activating, to Kallen's monitors activating, to 1.5 Gundam soaring off with a burst of GN particles.)

 _Knowing weakness makes you stronger, and not fearing to believe_

(Shifts to the 1.5 Gundam shooting several beams and blitzing through a knightmare with a beam saber, before posing in the explosion. Shift to Lancelot and Guren clashing into a deadlock, with the images of Suzaku and Kallen glaring at each other above them.)

 _Surely lets you know true love before it changes into hatred_

(Shift to 1.5 Gundam activating Trans-AM and flashing into the sky with several other silhouettes, leaving a trail of red and green particles. At the end of the song, the screen stops at the image of Earth from space.)

(End of Opening)

(Third POV)

"Lulu, where are you! Class is about to start!"

 _Step, step, step._

Walking down the corridors of Ashford Academy was a girl with long orange hair that reached her hip area wearing a tan colored school uniform. A large portion of her hair on the left side hangs down over her shoulder. In the middle of her face, another portion of her hair reaches down though it is much shorter than the one on the left. Her yellowish green was filled with worry and slight annoyance as she kept looking through the hallway.

"Are you in here?!"

Stopping to enter the Student Council room, only to see it empty of all except one. Surrounded by a number of files and paperwork spread out on a desk, sat a young man with long silver-white hair, styled similarly to Kyosuke Kuga, wearing a black male school uniform. Hiding behind a pair of black half-rimmed glasses, his clear sapphire eyes that were looking down on the sheets of paper looked up in surprise to see the incoming girl. On his left, was a T.V. that had the news on.

"Hey, Shirley. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, have you seen Lulu? I can't seem to find them anywhere and class is almost about to start."

Len scratches the back of his head as he thinks of the possible places the Lelouch could be.

"Hmm, if he is not at school, then he probably went out with Rivalz. I saw Rivalz getting his bike from the shed."

"What, they went out gambling again! Honestly, why do I even bother!" Shirley growls in frustration, before sighing in resignation. "I hope they don't get into trouble. If they keep cutting class, they'll never be able to graduate."

"Well, with you acting like Lelouch's wife, I'd say he'll be just fine~~." Len replies with a teasing smile.

"Wha-wah-what!" Shirley sputtered. Her face was red with embarrassment as she tried to deny the allegations.

"Well, you are in love with him, right? Hmm, knowing young people these days, having a child would not be that far off, but Nunnally would probably not want to be an aunt so soon." Len puts his hands to his chin in a thinking position. "Well, I am not averse to having little Shirleys and Lelouch's calling me 'uncle' though."

Shirley's face became redder and redder as she started to imagine 'mini-me's of her and Lelouch calling them mama and papa. As steam starts to rise from her head, she reached her limit of the tease and ran away.

"Wah-I-I-I h-have to get going! BYE!"

(First POV)

Watching Shirley run away in a hurry, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Man, who knew that teasing people could be so much fun! I can totally understand why Milly was so into teasing others. Calming down from the laughter, I leaned back on the chair I was on and looked at the T.V that was turned to the news.

 _"With the coming retirement of Third CEO of the Fereshte Corporations, Alejandro Corner, who has now turned 65 this year, it has been announced that his successor would be Ribbons Almark, formerly COO of the FC and currently 25 years old this year. While this information has been confirmed officially only recently, it has been rumored that the decision has been made months before. It has also been confirmed that the official ceremony will be-" RING RING RING_

Turning off the news, I set down the remote and picked my cell phone.

"It's me…Yeah, it's time...Roger, Len out."

Leaning back to stretch my body a bit, I then stood up and head for the doors.

"Well, I suppose it's time. No turning back now."

Leaving the room, I started walking down the hallway, not towards the classrooms, but towards a secret back door elevator behind a well that leads to a hidden terminal room. Moving towards the chair at the center of the room, as the holographic monitors come to life.

"Now...let's get the show on the road."

(Scene Break)

Location: Unknown, Eastern Coast of Area 11 (Formerly Known as Japan)

A ship similar to that of the Ptolemaios II reveals itself from the oceanic waters, the spaceship, facing towards the direction of Shinjuku. Opening the side catapult, a white and blue object goes flying out at high speed, leaving behind a trail of green particles, before the ship re-submerges into its aquatic camouflage.

(Scene Break)

 **Bang, Rumble, Bang.**

 _Step, step, step._

Within an old subway corridor, were two figures running as fast as they could as the explosions and tremors happened above them on the surface. The lead figure was a teenage boy in a black school uniform pulling a lime-haired girl in a white straight jacket.

(Lelouch POV)

"Hah hah, hah."

 _Damn it! Why is this happening!_ Lelouch cursed in his mind. After making a killing from that arrogant noble from the chess game, he encountered a speeding truck that ended up crashing off the highway bridge. Trying to assert the damage, he went down to look for possible wounded or dead. In the process, he got wrapped up in a terrorist incident with the Britannian military chasing them. Then he finds this woman trapped in the metal capsule and Suzaku, who apparently joined the military at some point, gets shot right in front of him. To make matters worse, the whole Shinjuku Ghetto was being destroyed by the Britannian military and its inhabitants massacred indiscriminately. All for this one woman.

The said woman then trips on to the ground.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!"

Lelouch leaned against the wall, his hand holding his forehead as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"And Britannia...They even killed Suzaku!"

The girl looked at him passively as the tremors continued around them.

(Scene Break)

"Okay? Wait here."

Lelouch and the girl were crouching behind the walls of a stairway leading towards the other entrance of the old subway tunnel. Lelouch quietly crawled up to see if anyone was waiting on the other side before the sound of rapid gunfire and a loud thud of a body hitting the ground stopped him cold.

"Well?" Called out the voice of a Britannian commander.

"Only looks like Elevens here, sir." Responded a Britannian soldier.

"Hm…" Frowned the commander. "You're sure the exit comes out here?"

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

Lelouch moves backward, hoping to quietly escape the notice of the Britannian soldiers before gasping at the sound of a crying baby. He flinches at the gunfire that followed, ending the cries of the babe, that was most likely dead. Lelouch felt horror and disgust at the cruel actions of the soldiers. He didn't have time to think before his phone began to loudly ring, giving his position away to the soldiers chasing him and the mysterious girl. Even his quick action of turning off the ring couldn't help him.

(Scene Break)

"That jerk hung up on me!"

(Scene Break)

"Gghh, ack!" Lelouch grunts in pain as he was roughly shoved into the wall of an abandoned warehouse.

The bounded girl moved to assist him, before being stopped by two soldiers holding her.

"An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?" The Britannian commander asks mockingly with a cruel smile.

"You people!" Snarled Lelouch as he was held at gunpoint.

"Still, you did well for a student." The commander continued. "I'd expect no less from a Britannian! However…" The commander raises a pistol. "Your future ends right here."

Lelouch closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable gunshot before the bounded girl breaks free of her captors.

"Don't kill him!"

And takes the shot in the head.

Both sides looked in shock at the self-sacrifice as the body fell to the ground. Lelouch moved towards the dead girl's body.

"Hey!"

The commander only looked at the sight coldly.

"Hmph, we were to bring her back alive if possible but…We'll tell our superiors the following. 'The royal gourd found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage had already been tortured to death.' What do you think, Mr. Student?"

Lelouch ignored the commander's words as his whole body shook with overwhelming fear and helplessness while looking at the body of the girl that saved him. Her blood seeping out of the bullet wound, creating a crimson puddle around her upper body.

 _What is this? Suzaku...And now this girl...Is this the end for me?... With me not having done a single thing in my life…_ Lelouch despaired, when all of a sudden, the girl's hand grabbed his wrist. The world seemingly stopped as the girl's voice echoed into his head, visions of light passing through his eyes.

 _You don't want it to end here, do you?_

.

What's…?

.

 _You appear to have a reason for living._

.

The girl? It can't be!

.

 _If you had power, you could live?_

 _._

 _I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true._

 _._

 _Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, you will live, unlike any other human._

 _._

 _Different logic, a different time, a different life._

 _._

 _The power of the king will isolate you._

 _._

 _If you are prepared for it…_

.

Lelouch made up his mind, as memories and emotions came to life.

"Very well! I accept your contract!"

After uttering those words, he finds himself once again beside the girl's body, unmoving and cold. It was as if she never even moved to grab his wrist.

The feelings of despair and helplessness were gone as if washed away by the confidence empowered by a certainty of power. He stood up from his position, his hand covering his left eye.

"Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?" He asks rhetorically.

The commander humored the boy, "Are you some kind of radical?" But then frowns at the sudden change in atmosphere around the boy.

Lelouch only smiled.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized?..."

Lowering his hand, he stares into the eyes of the soldiers, revealing the red 'V'-like sigil at formed in his left eye.

"...The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves!"

The soldiers were taken back by the sudden change in his left eye.

"What!?"

Lelouch continues, raising his hand with flare, before swiping it to the side.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you! All of you...Die!"

The red sigil takes flight like a bird, overtaking the visions of the soldiers as it overwrites their mind with that command.

The commander momentarily stumbles, before laughing with maniacal joy. His eyes revealed a red tint around the iris, mirrored by every other soldier around him. He raises his pistol to his neck with a smile.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Following the actions of the commander, the rest of the soldiers raise their firearms at themselves and at each other, smiling like a maniac, before pulling the trigger. At that moment, blood began to fly into the air as bodies fell to the ground.

Lelouch, as if waking from a trance, touches the blood splattered on his cheek. He begins to realize what he had done, surrounded by corpses that stained the concrete floor red. Horror and nausea began to rise from his body, before being replaced by a cold smirk.

"Thanks."

 **Hey! Long time no see! Yeah, I am alive and so is this story. I am really grateful that you guys like my story, though I did said that this is an irregular update. I read through your comments and suggestions on how the story should progress, but honestly, I am a bit tired of reading OC-inserts of being with Cornelia and that. Sorry for the hopefuls. Also, I need a title for this chapter. Not so creative in chapter titles. Yep. Any suggestions would help. I will also try to get to updating the other stories too. Any more questions and comments into the reviews or private messaging.**


End file.
